


I'll Be There to Bring You Back

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [18]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Childhood Memories, Drowning, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic, Magnus' stepfather - Freeform, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:prompt: magnus having a nightmare? maybe about his childhood or whatever, and alec being a good boyfriend?????? snd comforting him??~~Here you go!^^





	I'll Be There to Bring You Back

Magnus always loved water. There was something calming about the way it flowed around his fingers, softly caressing his skin and making the hot weather so much more bearable. He could spend hours watching the way it glimmered when the morning sun shone through the waves, reaching the river bottom and reflecting on the smooth rocks. Somehow nothing else mattered then and he was as peaceful as the water. The fire within him, the despair, anger and all those awful feelings were gone when water calmed his nerves. 

But not today. This time water was his enemy, the tool in someone else’s hands to hurt him, to kill him. There were arms that coiled around him, pushed his head down under the stream. Fingers were threaded through his hair, tugging and pulling so he could not escape as he struggled against the strong muscles. Cold water was slowly filling up his nose, burning his lungs and he tried to open his mouth to scream, to make somebody help him. But there was no one to hear him, no one to save the demon child. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to weep and destroy. He only wanted them to love him, accept him, only wanted to be good enough for once. But he knew they’d never take him as their own. Not with his eyes, not with his powers. He didn’t know where did they come from or how to control them but he knew he had to save himself. 

And there was the fire again. The fire that burned through his soul. He was on the edge of consciousness, the air that was left in his lungs being quickly pushed out by the water but something else awoke inside of him. Something bad, but something that would make him live.

And this time..

Only this time..

He let it all out.

Closing his eyes, he felt the magic surge through his veins until it reached the tip of his fingers and the river around him exploded. He was free now, the arms that held him down were gone and he broke through the surface of the water, finally able to breathe again. But there was no time to spare. The demon wanted more than just to save him.

He wanted blood.

Magnus felt his own body move towards the land, his fingers digging into the soft muddy soil and his feet scrambling to get him upwards. There was rage screaming at the back of his mind and he couldn’t stop himself, had to keep on going. 

Walking towards his stepfather that was crouching on the ground, barely alive himself, Magnus felt as his palms lit up and his surroundings were suddenly covered in blue light, sparkling in the dimness. His legs were moving on their own and it made him scared, made him frightened of his own abilities. Doesn’t matter how much his stepfather hurt him, how much he hated him, Magnus didn’t want to kill him. He didn’t want to prove everyone what a monster he is. 

But his body had other plans. His control was gone and he could only watch as one of his arms lift up from beside his body and his trembling fingers started reaching towards his stepfather’s unconscious body. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he heard the sobs leaving his lips but he couldn’t fight against the force that flew through his fingers. 

The whole world was suddenly covered in flames. 

 

Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs, the image of a burning body still in front of him. He knew he was losing control, he knew he had to get away before anyone found him, before they would see that they were right all along. He was the demon child. 

“No..” he wept, clenching his teeth to stop them from chattering and covering his head with his hands. “I didn't mean to.. I didn’t want to hurt him..”

He was cold. He was so cold and still lost but then out of nowhere there were two arms around him again. He wanted to fight them but he was too weak, too scared to struggle anymore. They may take him. They may kill him now. He deserves it. 

“Magnus!” a voice called into his ear. But who did it belong to? Magnus couldn’t tell. And it didn’t matter anyway, they were there only to hurt him. 

“Magnus, please.. It was just a dream. I’m here, you’re okay.” he thought he should know that voice as the arms tightened their hold on him and he could feel the warmth of a chest pressed against his back and a hand gently sweeping away his tears. 

“Alexander?” he called out quietly, succumbing into the comforting embrace and the smell of sandalwood around him. He was safe. 

“Shhh.. it’s okay.” Alec whispered against his hot and sweaty skin, rocking them back and forth. 

Magnus felt tired and weak, as if there was no more energy left in his body. He stopped fighting and let the sobs sound in the darkness of their room as he trembled in Alec’s arms. 

“I killed him..” he wailed, breathing fast and heavy. “I killed him!” 

He tried covering his face with his hands but Alec made him stop, made him look into his eyes. Those eyes. Those bright blue eyes that shone and glimmered even in the dark, just like the stream of the river that Magnus used to love. 

“Who, Mags? Who did you kill? It was only a dream. I didn’t happen.” 

“It did. I killed him. My stepfather. I am a monster, don’t you see?” There was another wave of tears falling down onto the inky runes on Alec’s arms and shoulders where Magnus curled into Alec’s body, trying to hide from his own guilt-driven thoughts. 

“No, no, no.. look at me, Magnus.” Alec lifted his face again to lock their eyes in the small space. “You’re not a monster. It was not you, you couldn’t control it.” 

“I’m afraid I could. I unleashed it, I made it happen! I lost the control..” 

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter now.” Alec said, looking deep into the golden and green eyes that stared at him in such horror, disgust and fear. “You were a child then. You’re not a monster, Mags. And I will never see you as one, I promise.” 

As if the meaning of those words finally reached Magnus’ heart, the weeping stopped and he let himself fall against Alec once more, still shaking slightly. 

“Please, don’t leave me.” came a whisper so soft that Alec almost didn’t hear it, almost thought he’d only imagined it. 

“Never.” he answered anyway, closing his eyes and placing a kiss into Magnus’ hair. “Doesn’t matter what happens. Whenever you lose control, I’ll be there to bring you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this short fic. I am trying my hardest to get back into uploding prompts on regular basis again. I would like to have my inbox clear of all the older prompts by the time the third season is coming out so wish me luck, haha! 
> 
> I am sorry if you sent me a prompt and I haven’t answered it yet. I was really busy these past few months and couldn’t write at all. But I am taking prompts again, yay! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or share this.
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
